


Late Night Call

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [19]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Eliza moves to LA
Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea of what I wanted to do with this, but then it took a turn and it kept turning and turning and turning and soon it was a ball rolling down a steep hill and I couldn't stop it

She was only supposed to leave for the summer. She would stay away all summer and then she'd be back before school started in the fall. But after a week or so, she didn't want to go back at all. Of course, this could easily change in the coming weeks, but she was very insistent and was already looking for other schools she could go to. She didn't ask for her parents' permission, she didn't ask for permission when she moved for the summer, she didn't need permission for this. At least she wanted to attend school. It was more than her dad could say.

Once it got closer to fall and her parents came down to visit, she broke the news to them. She told them that she didn't want to move back home, the wound of losing someone she loved was still fresh and she wasn't comfortable watching her family take part in the activity that killed him. She didn't avoid the conversation like she usually would, she told them how she felt, she was honest, she was vulnerable. 

Because she was vulnerable, there wasn't an argument. But she could see in her dad's eyes that he wanted to argue. He didn't want to defend vigilantism, he didn't want to argue that what happened to Jason isn't common, he didn't want to tell her that it's rare that people get hurt or worse. He didn't want to deny that it is dangerous, he would prefer all of his kids stay away from that life. He just didn't think she was ready to live on her own, especially so far away.

She lived in Vegas for the summer, but she found a college in LA that she wanted to attend. She and Quinn went to check out apartments together with Quentin and Donna, they found a place close to the school that they could afford, and they were also looking into jobs. There was no reason that she couldn't live in LA, her dad just wasn't sure if it was the right decision.

While it wasn't an actual argument, there was a heated conversation. 

"What about your siblings?"

"They're busy with their own things, they didn't notice I was gone for summer, I'll be back for the holidays-"

"You aren't ready to be on your own."

"Ada is moving to New York to go to school and live with JJ, but I'm not ready?"

"That's different."

"It is different. I'm only a few hours away. She's gonna live in an apartment across the country with her boyfriend."

"She's known JJ her whole life-"

"I've known Quinn my entire life, Grandpa and Grandma are 4 hours away-"

"Elizabeth-"

"I'm moving to LA. You don't have to approve, but you can't stop me."

That conversation was a week before Eliza and Quinn moved into their new apartment. Eliza flew home with her parents and Quinn, packed up her things, said goodbye to her siblings and her friends, and she hopped back on a plane to LA. She didn't talk to her dad much during that week she was home. He was still determined that she was making a mistake, she was determined he wanted to ruin her life.

She didn't spent a lot of time at the house during that week she was home either, she went out with her friends and extended family, it was the end of summer and everyone was soaking up the last bit of freedom they had before school started.

She met a few people, people she's already met, but she got to know them a little bit better. HD and Isaac brought over two of their friends from Central City, Quinn hadn't ever actually met the two, but Eliza has seen them around due to the fact that Isaac is on Team Arrow 2.0 and HD is dating her cousin. Quinn was instantly interested in the taller one, Roman. They spent the entire week talking and hanging out.

Eliza wasn't interested in meeting new people at the moment, but she was nice to the poor kid that was stuck with her while all of his friends ran off with girls. Luckily, he didn't seem interested in meeting new people either, so they were in the same boat. He wasn't terrible to talk to, but he was not exactly her type even if she was looking to date. It wasn't the way he looked or his personality, he was nice and he didn't look bad, but she marked off everyone who is involved with any hero or vigilante teams. He lives in Central City, but he works with the Legends. Not as bad as team Flash, but not something she wanted to get involved with.

A few more nights of fun and hanging out with friends passed, and she and Quinn left for LA.

She's lived in her new apartment for a week now, she has a puppy, she has a job, she's scheduled classes appropriately, and she felt happier than she has in a long time. Of course, she and Quinn were living off of pre-cooked meals and takeout, but they were living their best lives.

Eliza came home from work late one night, turned on the tv, and started to warm up some leftovers from breakfast that morning. The apartment was pretty small, she could see the tv from the microwave in the kitchen, so she didn't have to worry about missing the news updates as she made her food. She could multitask with no trouble.

Just as the food finished, a news headline came up that stole her attention.

_Green Arrow Hospitalized_

Eliza quickly took her phone out of her pocket, she had it muted for classes earlier in the day and forgot to turn the sound back on. She turned the screen on and dozens of notifications started to poor out. Texts from her family that say to call, missed calls, voicemails, each notification pushing the previous out of the way. She opened up her contacts and clicked Ada's name, putting the phone to her ear.

The phone rang once, but then it was picked up.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Ada quickly said as soon as she answered, she sounded distressed, not like she usually does when she's being dramatic, but actually distressed.

"I had school and work-"

"Dad's in the hospital, you didn't check your phone!?"

"It was on mute-"

"You have to come home."

A moment of fear passed over Eliza, but she pushed it back. "Is he okay?" Her voice was shaky, it was a question she was afraid to hear the answer to. Especially after Jason.

Ada's pause worried her more, she could hear her sister let out a long breath of air. The line was silent for a few seconds before she answered.

"Mom's gonna send aunt Sara to your apartment, she should be there soon."

"Ada."

"We'll talk when you get here." Ada's distressed tone died out, being replaced with a gentle and comforting one.

Before Eliza could ask her any other questions, Ada hung up. She didn't stop to think about what her sister said, she just went to her room and started to pack things. She sent a text to Quinn that said she was heading to Star City, she would give her more details when she had them. She tried to stay positive, her dad has been through a lot and he would make it through this.

But every time she tried to think of something positive, she was reminded that she hasn't talked to him in over a week, their last conversation was a fight and she hasn't talked to him since. He had to be okay. She couldn't lose anyone else. She wouldn't be able to handle it.


End file.
